Painless
by LilHam
Summary: Male Zero's try to find out for themselves if they can accultly feel physical pain. YAOI. [yxn]


_Not being able to feel pain is not necessarily, not feeling pain. _

Cold rain poured down, streaming from the darkened sky, seeming like an ocean of weight even on the strongest bodies. Two small bodies caught in the rain, one lifeless body rested on the part of the cool concrete street, while his head rested upon bandaged hands. The other dark crimson haired boy, stricken with the harsh reality and irony; of supposedly not being able to feel any pain. He was obviously trembling, confused on how and why a thing like this could and would happen. He was scared, his bright green eye showed it, looking deeply into a pale face, whose eyes were carefully shut. Stroking a cheek of his fallen loved one, Natsuo, mouthed the words; though none came out of his blue, cold lips. In utter shock, his head fell forward, resting upon the others. Though the question was, could a ZERO really feel pain? If so, why in the other scaring moments of their lives were they unable to feel it? Maybe it was the love that was consumed in this torment that cut so deep, deeper then any razorblade could _ever_ cut into. This was rushed straight past the unfeeling nerve system and straight to the cold, dark heart.

Hoping that his lover would come out of his dead trance, Natsuo softly rested his trembling lips upon Youji's soft flesh of his white cheek. Wrapping his arm around his seemingly dead sacrifice, the pain, he could feel. Was it really the end? It just couldn't be, not this soon.' Thought's raced in Natsuo's open mind, it was like a train wreak in slow motion. Though the thoughts were not nearly as painful as seeing Youji's smile, a smile that he'd only worn in front of his beloved fighter; no one else. It was killing him, though Youji was the almost dead one in the situation. He closed his eyes tightly hoping to seal out the image, before he'd go crazy. As the rain poured harder upon them, Natsuo hadn't felt a drop, not one. He buried his head into Youji's neck; he could still feel the slight pulse of his heart. This was a good sign, but more like a small streak of light in a dark room. It was impossible to try and convince himself that something good would come out of this.

A sudden jerk in Youji's body made Natsuo immediately bring his head up, looking at the other with bit of hope in his now pale green eye. The shine of his once beautiful emerald eye had drifted away, it now just looked dull, like an old marble that had been left under a child's bed for far to long and caught dust. "Y-youji?" Natsuo whimpered softly, still staring into his cold face. He took Youji's dead weight and bandaged hand into his own bandaged hands, and held it against his heart, the pulse in Youji's veins and the fast beating of Natsuo's hearted, beating together, just like one. Though they always had thought of themselves as one person instead of two anyways. Just like when they had been younger, and listened to each other's hearts, hearing them both beating with the same time and sound had excited them.

Still waiting for Youji's answer Natsuo hopelessly sat completely still and quiet, but he knew that this site would make he burst any minute. Feeling the sudden loss of pulse, brought chilled tears to his eyes. Something he had never experienced before; Sadness, and pain of the bloody tears he was crying. They rain down his cheek like a waterfall; even trying to wipe them away wasn't an option. Now instead off just feeling like he was losing hope, he had lost it. All of it was draining from his soul and out in the tears he cried, waling into the rain storm that seemed to last forever. Trembling and shiver gave him weakness in his body; his heart felt like it was going to burst into a million pieces. He gripped Youji's hand tightly, intertwining their wrapped fingers together. He suddenly felt Youji's hand touch his; he had moved his hand so he could hold his hand. Seeing a flash of dark purple, in the darkness that now surrounded them, Natsuo was caught back. Choking back words and tears at the same, he tried to talk but his words were getting jumbled and he wasn't making any sense.

Youji smiled weakly at him, the same smile he had seen when all his nightmares had become realities. "Please don't cry." Youji whispered, moving his blue colored lips only slightly moving, he was hard to hear but the words hit Natsuo like a brick wall. He realized that the streaming tears of pain were still running down his cheeks and they could be separated from the rain, not to say that Natsuo's expression was pained enough for him to tell.

"Youji…" Natsuo fell forward into him, wrapping his arms around him tighter, and closing his eyes in a bit of relief and a bit of angry. He was slowly regaining his consciousness to the world again, remembering the one's who had brought both him and Youji so much pain.

Youji slowly moved his free hand to Natsuo's side. It was a good sign that he was able to move again, after being so severely beaten, not to maintain that he was regaining the light coloring he had. He was more of a milky pale now, instead of a bluest pale and pale that most deceased people wear. A smile growing big upon his lip, while rain washed away the blood from their wounds, and uniforms. Youji softly began to caress Natsuo's side comfortingly, running his long fingers along the fabric of the wet uniform, almost being able to feel Natsuo's smooth skin.

Natsuo had settled down quite a bit seeing as though, his loved one would most likely be alright. They were now laying in the dead quiet of the night, in the pouring rain, both lying in the street. "Youji-chan, we need to get you to Soubi's." Natsuo whispered lightly, his soft lips barely touching Youji's ear. Youji turned his head gently to the side to look at the worn face that Natsuo wore, Natsuo slide his hand across Youji's wet face, starting from the top of his left, light pink colored cheek and onto his bottom lip tracing scars from where he'd been nervous and bit into his lip, and finally dipping into and out of his chin and down to his moist neck. "I'll fix you up there." Natsuo smiled softly, wiping remaining tears from his eyes, and brushing his soaking wet locks out of his face. He brought his head up so it was directly over Youji's, he looked at him, and to his relief he had gained color back and seemed more life-like.

Noticing the sweet stare he was getting from the other, Youji, pushed up on his weak shoulders; just enough to plant a soft kiss on Natsuo's wet lips. Though they were wet, like the rest of themselves, Natsuo's lips were warm, and felt good against his own. Natsuo face reddened a shade to a 'tickle me pink' color. Natsuo then just smiled, and bent his head down, so he'd be able to press their lips together firmly, since Youji had been too weak to hold his own head up for a while to get a real kiss. Natsuo tasted a familiar taste, it was blood. He ran his smooth tongue over a hole in the side of his lip, seeing as though this is were the blood was coming out of, he began sucking on it. Softly at first and then a bit harder, making Youji's deep purple eyes blink open and then close softly again. A small, clear trail of saliva was left running down the side of Natsuo's chin; he couldn't wipe it fast enough before Youji licked it off of his chin. With a small smirk of devious pleasure and a small pull on Youji's arm, he was up upon his feet again, standing wobbly against his loving partner; who had been so desperately worried.

"Are you alright?" Natsuo asked with an unsure look, he stared directly into the glow of devilish purple eyes. He was going to wait for Youji to reassure him that he'd be aright, before moving even one of his weak trembling muscles. With a small nodded, Youji ran his fingers through his long turquoise colored hair, moving around the wet locks that seemed like they had been glued upon his head, his ears twitching with every raindrop that fell upon them.

Youji was stuck in thought as they began walking toward Soubi's; his mind was full of questions, mostly for Natsuo. For example a Zero can cry? Did Natsuo really feel the pain? Or was it again just emotional? Though as anyone would realize this was not really the time for questions. Natsuo was still shaken up a bit; Youji could tell by the way he was clinging to his arm, with his arm wrapped around Youji's, and his hand holding tightly onto a few of Youji's long, famine fingers. Though despite their wondering minds, both traveled quickly and quietly. After all, it would have probably look pretty suspicious, two boy's clinging onto each tightly, trembling from the resent shake-up, one beaten bloody and the other one with eyes red from crying and a pained expression. One could only suspect something had happened.

When finally the rain stopped pouring onto the lovers, they were almost to Soubi's home, and anxious to get back. After all there was much to do, Youji's wounds were still open and needed treatment, and not only did they need bathes, but they also needed sleep. Holding each other in one hand, and their mangled teddy bears in the other, they turned the brass knob and walked in.

* * *

Mmmkay, so that's the end of chapter one :) I hope you'all like it, I shall write chapter 2 IFpeople read it :D. I don't really want but all this time into writing and have no one read it :( It's kind of disappointing. JUST PLEASE REWIEVE FOR ME!(Or at least just read it!) Thank you, loves. :) 

LilHam


End file.
